


you excite my whole being

by rories



Series: sifki week 2020 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, romantic comedy airport scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: Sif has been gone for one month, three weeks, and four days.And now she’s almost home.
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Series: sifki week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	you excite my whole being

**Author's Note:**

> strolls in five mins late with starbucks and the airport rom com reunion scene no one asked for. this is for sifki week 2020 - theme: reunion but it’s late bc of who i am as a person

Sif has been gone for one month, three weeks, and four days. Loki hasn’t counted down the hours and minutes, but he has marked off day after day on the calendar in his studio. She’s been stateside, helping Thor with an investor’s presentation and it’s the longest they’ve been apart in years. 

Thank goodness for international cell phone plans and Facetime, Loki’s not sure he’d have survived her absence without them. He’s not codependent or anything, he just prefers it when it’s Sif reminding him to eat and take a shower rather than a growling stomach or smelly t-shirt. Maybe it’s the exasperated sighs and not so gentle reprimands that make his heart flutter. 

And now she’s almost home. Her flight lands in the early afternoon and Loki does his best to not call an Uber hours earlier than necessary. Still, he arrives at the arrivals terminal with plenty of time to spare. He grabs a coffee from the only shop on this side of the security gate and nervously taps his fingers against his thigh, doing his best to not constantly check the clock on the arrivals board. 

*****

Sif wants nothing more than a hot shower, a cold beer, and her boyfriend. She’s been in airports and airplanes for over a day and she wonders if next time she should just tell Thor to take Val instead of her on these trips. 

She glances at the time on her phone, sighing when she realizes there’s another forty minutes left until they land and then plays another round of Solitaire. 

Her ears pop as they descend and her knees bounce as they taxi and Sif has never been more thankful that the Odinson company springs for First Class tickets. She’s sure any seat mate she’d have would have been driven batty by her nervous energy. 

Finally, the plane pulls up to a gate and several long, excruciating minutes later, the flight attendant signals for them to disembark. Her bag is small and easy to grab from the overhead bin, so it doesn’t take long to grab it and go. 

She follows the signs to the baggage claim, remembering on the way to turn her phone off airplane mode. Texts from Thor and Val come through and a couple of emails on her company account that she swipes away as she walks. 

It feels like she walks from one end of the airport to the other until finally she passes through the exit, signs warning her of no re-entry. There’s nervousness running up and down her spine for no reason and she grips the strap of her bag tightly as she slips through a set of sliding doors. 

*****

There’s a screaming child somewhere near him and Loki so badly wants to put his earbuds in, but he doesn’t want to miss any announcements about arriving flights. So instead, he does his best to ignore it by staring at the artwork posted on a wall near him, trying to figure out the medium used and trying not to judge the skill level too harshly. 

He spends several minutes googling the name of the artist and browsing their online gallery and wondering why the airport had chosen this piece when the artist had so many other, much better, pieces. 

He strains to listen over the conversations around him whenever information is announced over the speaker system, but it’s always the same sort of announcement about last calls and gate changes. 

The baggage claim screen flashes for a moment, catching his eye and he watches as Sif’s flight number makes its way onto the screen. He swallows hard, because he’s nervous or anxious, he’s not entirely sure, and beats out a staccato rhythm against the now empty coffee cup in his hands. 

If the baggage claim is notifying passengers of where to pick up their bags, that means that Sif’s plane has already landed and she is on her way to him now. He wonders for a moment if she’s off the plane already or having to wait for a line of slow people in front of her. He imagines that she’s helped every elderly person retrieve their bags from the overhead compartments, slowing her even further.

He tosses his coffee cup into a nearby bin and goes back to his spot at the back wall. From here he can see directly down the hallway that dumps all arrivals into baggage claim. He props his foot against the wall and crosses his arms, eyes roving over the throng of people, searching for that one figure he’d be able to pick out of a crowd no matter how large it might be. 

*****

The arrivals terminal is filled with families and friends, some checking their watches or standing on tiptoes to get a better look at those coming out of the exit. Others are waiting in the background, too early for flights and pick ups and just milling around the lobby. 

Sif is tall enough that she doesn’t need to strain hard to see over the tops of heads, so she casts a glance around, searching for the figure she hopes is here. 

When she sees him, her breath catches like she’s 16 all over again, meeting for the first time in the parlor of the Odinson home. He hasn’t seen her yet, but she watches as his blue-green eyes flit from person to person, trying to pick her out of the crowd. 

He’s slouched against a wall, one foot propped up behind him, dark slacks and long coat making him appear taller. She can see a peak of a green shirt under his jacket, covered by a maroon scarf that wraps up to his ears. He is the most handsome figure she’s ever seen. 

She knows he hasn’t seen her yet, eyes still glancing around, so she strides forward, grin crawling across her face when he still doesn’t notice her. 

And then he does. Sif watches as his eyes meet hers and his face lights up, his grin as bright as the sun. He stands straight and then moves to meet her, not running but definitely walking faster than he normally would, long legs bringing him closer and closer to her. Her grin matches his as she picks up her pace, hitching her bag up higher on her shoulder. 

*****

Loki’s gaze travels from one dark headed woman to another, disappointment welling in the pit of his stomach every time the woman is not the one he wants her to be. 

He’s not desperate or worried, but he still swallows hard when he still doesn’t see Sif, even as groups of people pass by wearing _I ❤️ NY_ shirts and talking about their trip to Times Square. There’d been no messages or texts on his phone about her not making her flight and everything has been surprisingly on time at the airport. Maybe she just had to stop and use the ladies‘ room or something. 

And then there she is. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun and her face is bare of any make up and she looks as tired as anyone who had just been traveling for a day and a half. And she is beautiful. 

She’s in generic running shoes and a pair of leggings and her shirt appears to actually be one of his that he didn’t realize was missing. Her bright hazel eyes are looking right at him and she’s closer than he thought she would be for how hard he was searching for her. 

His grin is joyous as he pushes off the wall, taking long strides towards her until finally, _finally_ she is in front of him, whole and real and home and he finds himself reaching for her. 

*****

It takes them no time at all and somehow ages to come together, but finally, Loki’s arms slide around her waist as her own fling themselves over his shoulders. They are finally, _finally_ pressed together, from chest to toe, and something inside her finally loosens as she tucks her face against his neck. 

He smells like paint and coffee and the expensive cologne his brother buys him for every birthday and Christmas. He’s warm and solid and _here_ and her smile presses up against the skin of his neck. 

“Lady Sif,” he whispers, warm breath fanning across her ear. The nickname makes her cheeks flush and she pulls him tighter against her. Soon though, she pulls away, leaning back as far as he will let her, bringing her hands up to brush against the back of his neck. 

“Hi,” she whispers into his space, eyes tracking all over his face. She’s only seen it in pixels for the last few weeks, but now that she sees him for real, it feels like home. She can see the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, from the smiles that are only hers, and she sees the flecks of green in his irises. His cheeks are ruddy and she knows it’s partly from embarrassment from their blatant public display of affection. 

Still, he smiles at her, one of those smiles that he keeps secret and shows her only when he’s fully and completely happy, and whispers back a soft, “Hi.” 

Sif can’t resist him then and pulls him closer to her, hand tangled in the hair at the base of his head and watching his eyes flutter shut as she leans in to press a kiss to his lips. She feels him sigh against her and she knows that he is just as glad to see her as she is to see him. His hands clench against her sides when he pulls away, but he leans his forehead against hers as he rubs his thumbs against her waist. 

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> soft
> 
> artist loki 2kforever
> 
> i posted this from my phone pls tell me if there are mistakes lol


End file.
